rumnirfandomcom-20200215-history
Gri Nak
Gri Nak was a terrifyingly powerful Goblin cheif whose armies shook Erumdor to it's very core. Whilst never actually becoming a monarch, he has been known since his death as 'The Goblin King'. Description A fat gutted and not particularly hefty Goblin, it is perhaps a little surprising that Gri Nak made it to the hugely prominent position that he did. It is then entirely down to the Goblins genius that he was able to command so successfully such a large amount of Goblins. Gri Nak is, without a doubt, the most intelligent Goblin ever to exist. His large skull is small tribute to the frightening intelligence he displayed in his 37 year long campaigns against civilization. He showed himself to be a hugely talented logistical planner, to have an uncanny ability to see an enemy's weakness and the terrifying traite of being capable of taking advantage of those weaknessess. It was his unselfish ability to delegate, to trust those closest to him and the meritocratic army he created that made him trully a frightening opponent. This was no selfish cowardly Goblin, he was a creature of limitless cunning and intelligence, something unbelievably rare amongst goblins. Gri Nak was never seen without his retinue close at hand, particularly his cheif bodyguard Dungik. Dungik's brother and the army's seige master Angik was always close, whilst Ush Nar the Seer never left his masters side. Dogak the underleader and Stagint 'Dragon Keeper' were usually in the surrounding tents, whilst archer leader Ogic was usually found roaming the outside of the Goblin camp. Life Gri Nak's early life was as bloody as that of any Goblin and due to the short naturer of their juvenile period, he became the leader of his clan within 2 years of his birth. It was largely down to the help of his birth-companions Angik, Dungik, Dogak and Stagint that he was able to take control so quickly, they made an extremely strong team. He quickly gained the support of all of the local Goblin tribes and made his first attack on a human settlement. After sacking the town, he discovered a captured Goblin from the Southlands that had been bound for the Arenas of Cyrandor. The Goblins name was Ogic and his marksmanship saw him quickly rise into the retinue of Gri Nak where he trained goblins in the art of fletching and archery. What followed has become known as the Great Goblin War. Eventually Gri Nak was defeated and his army scattered. The goblins would remain a powerful force in times to come but without the stern leadership of Gri Nak, they have since been little more than a tool to be wielded by those stronger and more intelligent than most Goblins. Legend Gri Nak, much like Ergot, has become something of a tale to frighten small children. Despite this, the savagery of the war has not been forgotten. When humans and elves fight most monsters it is for glory, but when they fight Goblins it is for their very existance. This is one of the stranger legacies that Gri Nak left, civilization has been left with an integral fear of Goblins and despite defeating them countless times, the savage barbarity of Gri Nak and his army has never truly left the civilized races. It is claimed that after his death, along with the rest of his retinue, the body of Gri Nak was taken by the Seer Ush Nak. What the seer did is shrowded in mystery, yet some say the great sage cast a spell with which the Goblin King and his followers would one day be revived. A time which some say draws near. Category:Goblin